Insanely in Love
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: Takahashi Haruka is the new 3rd year student at Ouran. She is very similar to Honey, but she attracts Takashi interest. TakashixOc MoriXoc MorinozukaXOc
1. Chapter 1 and Info: Meeting Mitsu

Prologue

* * *

  
I'm new. It is my 4th day, and I have only spoken to Hani-chan. My name is Takahashi Haruka (last, First). My mom's side of the family invest in a lot paintings. My dad's side owned a large chain of museums. In fact, that's how they met.  
My mom came in place of her father on a business trip, and my father came instead of his mother. They fell in love. All of my grand parents were okay with it because they want to keep business relations open.  
They died in a plane accident in America. Some terrorists crashed their plane into the Twin Towers on September 11th, 2001. I was nine and in 4th grade. I remember it being third period and I was working on my project with my two best friends Hana-chan & Uo-chan. They were fraternal twins. Hana was into a lot of spooky wichcrafty stuff. Uo-chan was a real powerful girl. She used to threaten people who crossed herself or me. Hana-chan was scary and people thought she'd curse you if you got on her bad side.  
I remembered being called to the office in the middle of class, (I thought they had found my stash of candy in my locker). They told me about the incident and called for my best friends. They stayed with me until my driver could pick me up.  
After mom and dad died though, I couldn't stick around. I couldn't live by myself in that empty apartment. I couldn't legally or mentally live that way.  
I went to live with my grandparents on my dad's side until about a month ago. They had to be inserted into a retirement home. I'm now living with my uncle Daichi. He was my mom's brother and he was best friends with my Uncle Shigure. Shigure took over the company awhile back so he's really busy, but I love my Uncle Daichi. He's very quiet, but he's a good man.  
There's a guy in my class, Morinozuka, and he kinda reminds me of Uncle Daichi. He's pretty cool. He's so quiet, but you know he has a good heart because he watches over his young cousin like that. His cousin reminds me of myself. We both adore cute things, love sweets, and are pretty young looking. He looks like he's five though. I look 13 at the youngest. I get mistaked for a middleschooler all the time.

* * *

  
Chapter 1

* * *

  
(Few hours earlier)  
Honey's Pov  
"Hello Ms. Lunch Lady Person! I'm here to pick up some cake!"  
I walked into the kitchen, and there was a girl scarfing down cake just like I do. She had honey blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. She had a stuffed cat next to her. She ate another piece and another and another. She had three whole cakes, only then did she notice me staring. She turned towards me and a huge smile spread across her face. She jumped up and stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Takahashi Haruka! I transferred here from Okinawa!"  
"Oh! Your the one that Takashi told me about! I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni. Sorry, I'm in your class! I was in America and I missed about five days."  
"Oh that explains it! I just started school here four days ago."  
Haha, well ill be happy to show you around later if someone hasn't yet. Oh and my cousin will be here in a couple of minutes. I'll introduce you! But before that, let's have some cake!"  
"Sure! Though can you introduce Suno-Kun?" she asked sincerely.  
"Whose that?"  
"My kitty! He loves meeting new people!"  
"Oh! I have Usa-Chan! He's my bunny!"  
"Maybe they can have a play date sometime!"  
"Yeah! Oh! Can I call you Ruka-Chan?"  
"Okay! As long as I can call you Mitsu-Kun!"  
"Sure! Let's stuff our faces with cake Ruka-Chan!"  
"Okay! What's your favorite cake, Mitsu-Kun?"  
"I love strawberry! What do you like?"  
"I love chocolate and vanilla marble cake! Though strawberry is my second favorite!"  
We walked back over the table, and I grabbed my stored cake I had saved for lunch, "Here I'll share!"  
"You don't have to share your only cake! I already ate three cakes this afternoon!"  
"No... I couldn't do that."  
"You eat it... But to make it fair, I get a strawberry!" she grinned and I grinned back.  
"Okay- Hey, Takashi!"  
"Mitskuni."  
"Takashi! This is Ruka-Chan and Suno-Kun. We're eating cake together!"  
"Uhn..."  
"Oh! Well we better be getting to the club! Do you wanna come, Ruka-Chan?"  
"What club are you in?"  
"I'm in the Host Club! So is Takashi! If you come you can bring Suno-Kun!"  
"Hmm... Okay! But let me call my Uncle first, make sure he doesn't send the driver."  
Ruka-chan turned around and I turned to Takashi, but he wasn't looking at me. He was still staring at her. Oh! Takashi likes her! Good! I like her, too! Maybe we can have that play date for Usa-Chan and Suno-Kun soon!  
I, then, overheard Ruka-Chan. "Sure, no, I understand. It's okay Uncle Daichi. No, really, yeah, okay. Bye! Love you, too!"  
She turned back to us with a sad/embarrassed face. "Sorry, Mitsu-Kun, my uncle needs the driver. So, I need to go home right now. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow. How about we meet up here. I'll bring some cake, and you can show me this club of yours!" she smiled. It was a great smile.

* * *

Takahashi Haruka

Age: 18

Grade: 3rd year high school

Loves: sweets, cute things, spicy stuff, reading, and nice people, family, friends

Dislikes: mean people, bitter stuff, work

Family-

Mom: Karin Takahashi (deceased)

Mom's Brother: Daichi Matsumoto

Mom's mom: Aiko Matsumoto (retired)

Mom's Dad: Hayate Matsumoto (retired)

Dad: Kain Takahashi (Deceased)

Dad's Brother: Shigure Takahashi

Dad's Mom: Kouki Takahashi (Deceased)

Dad's dad: Masaru Takahashi (retired)


	2. Chapter 2: The Club

Don't you just adore those moments in time where you wish the world would just stop and the next event never happens? Or where you wish you could rewind time, but you know that's impossible? Okay people! Please take note of the sarcasm. I had absolutely no idea what to expect about the club Hani-Kun and Takashi was in, but I kept an open mind because Takashi ad Hani-Kun are in it right? It can't be to weird, right? Wrong.  
It's really weird to be greeted by a blonde hair guy who kisses me (and every other girl that enters) on the hand. Like some prince from a far away country.  
The weirdest part was he thought I was from the middle school. Okay. So he'd kiss a middleschooler on the hand? Does he have no boundaries?  
Anyway, so as I'm standing in shock from my classmate's current club, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to look and it was Haruhi Fujioka. He was a first year... That reminded me so much of a girl. "You get used to this after a little while. So, what are you doing in the high school section of the school?"  
"Um, Fujioka-Kun, I'm a third year. Hani-Kun and Takashi are my classmates."  
"Nani? I'm so sorry Sempai! I really-"  
"Don't worry about it Fujioka-Kun. I get mistaked all the time, and I've gotten quite used to it. You should have seen my mom she looked in her late 20s at the oldest, but she was 48."  
"Why are you speaking in past tense, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"they died in America when I was nine. I was living with my grandparents in Okinawa, but they had to be put into retirement center because they were getting to old. I'm living with my Uncle."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I also lost my mom when I was young. I was a bit younger than you, but I still have my dad."  
"You must have had to grow up fast."  
"Yeah. so, how'd you meet Hani-Sempai and mori-Sempai?"  
"Well I was eating cake in the cafeteria, and Hani walked in. We talked and also set up a play date for Usa-Chan and Suno-Kun. Afterwards he introduced me to Takashi."  
"Who's Suno-Kun?"

* * *

Haruhi's Pov

"Who's Suno-Kun?" I asked.  
"He's my cat. My dad gave him to me when I was five. Suno-Kun said that Usa-chan was really cute, and that he liked her." she said with a happy face. She really reminded me of Hani-Sempai with cake, stuffed animals, and her being vertically challenged.  
She was very cute.  
"oh, that's sweet!" I smiled.  
"Thanks! Anyways, so Haru-Chan, are you a host here?"  
"yeah, I owe a debt and I'm working it off this way."  
"Well, I would offer to pay the debt, but you sound like you have fun here." she smiles a big smile at me.  
"I do." I smile back at her.  
"I have a question though..." she mumbles.  
"Yes?"  
"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a girl?"  
"Um..."  
"No! Haruhi is such a manly man! Here you carry these cakes to the quests!" the blonde idiot said after appearing out of nowhere.  
"Um, Sempai, this is not a one person job."  
"No, haruhi you have to prove you are manly!"  
"That's okay Suoh-San, I'll help her."  
"No, Haruka-Senpai, it's fine."  
"Haru-Chan, I will help you. Don't deny my request!" she said it with a serious expression on her face.  
"Fine, Sempai."  
"Haruhi, why are you calling this middle schooler 'Sempai?'"  
"Um, Sempai, she's a third year. She's your senior, too."  
"What! Haruhi? That young girl is our Senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru came over.  
"Yup, she's in the same class as Honey-Sempai and Mori-Senpai."  
"Hey, Ruka-Chan! You made it!" honey screamed from across the room, but that's not right... Haruka was just right next to me.  
I look towards Honey, and there she was. Being glomped by Him.


	3. Chapter 3: Chika and Satoshi

Haruka's POV

After Mitsu had called me over, he glomped me. And when I started to lose air, Mori placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mitsukuni, you are hurting her."

His eyes went wide and he started to tear up, "I'm sorry Ruka-Chan!" He didn't let go, but his grip lessened.

Then all of a sudden Takashi picked me up and three Kunai hit where I last stood. Mitsu climbed onto Takashi's shoulder. He was holding me up in the air, and his arm was around my waist.

I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"Chika-Chan, you almost hit Ruka! That's not nice! You should apologize!" Mitsu yelled at some middle schooler that was standing in the doorway. He must be the one that threw them at me!

"Uhn." Takashi agreed with Mitsu.

"What? Do you not want me to hit your girlfriend, Mitsukuni? She's an alien just like you! I saw her eating all that cake with you! You two are FREAKS!"

"Don't insult Ruka. She doesn't deserve it."

"Uhn."

Then all of a sudden a kendo sword landed on 'Chika' and someone yelled, "You should listen to your brother Chika! You have troubled Taka-Nii and Mitsukuni-Nii's girlfriend."

He walked over to me and Takashi and I realized he was still holding me. "Hey, Takashi, can you put me down?"

He did so, and the kid who hit Chika walked over to us, dragging Chika with him. "I'm sorry for the trouble my cousin has caused." he was bowing in front of me; he had his hand on Chika's head making him bow too. I placed my hands on their shoulders. They looked up, "Hey, first of all I'm not Mitsu's girlfriend. I just met him four days ago. Secondly, let's just start over because I'm confused."

They were both gaping at me, "Okay... Hi, I'm Haruka Takahashi, and you are?"

"I'm Chika Haninozuka."

"Hi! I'm Satoshi Morinozuka." just then it hit me. He's Takashi's brother. Whoa.

"Oh! So your Mitsu-Chan's Cousin!"

"Yup, so what grade are you in because I've never seen you at the middle school building... And why are you wearing a high school uniform?" Satoshi asked harmlessly.

"Um, well, that's because I'm a high school student... I'm in the same class as Takashi and Mitsu."

"OH! Sorry, Sempai! I meant no disrespect!"

"It's fine, and call me Taka, Ruka, or Haruka, because Sempai makes me sound way older."

"Um, Haruka-Sempai, you are much older." Haruhi said.

"Um, but I'm only three years older right? He's a first year... Right?"

"Nope! Chika and soshi are 2nd year middle school students!" Mitsu butted in.

"I'M FIVE YEARS OLDER AND THEY ARE TALLER! No fair! Chika, Soshi can I borrow your height? It's not fair that you are so tall yet so young!"

"We ARENT that young!" Chika yelled while everyone else laughed. I noticed all the other hosts had gathered around and the guests had left. I think it's hilarious how I knew all their names, but haven't met all of them. The females of this school talk non-stop about them, and they all have pretty distinct personalities. I can tell they are all pretty close. "Anyways!" Mitsu started, "Everyone, this is Haruka Takahashi! She's a third year in Takashi and Mine class! Ruka-Chan this is Tama-Chan, Kuo-Kun, Hika-Kun, Kao-Chan, and Haru-Chan. They are my friends!"

"Cool! It's nice to meet you all! I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh? Hani-Sempai talks about us?" Hika and Kao-Chan asked in sync.

"Sometimes, but your fangirls don't stop in the hallways."

Everyone laughed then my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, Haruka Takahashi speaking."

"Hi, Haruka! Just wondering if you are ready to leave?" it was Susuke, my driver.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting. Just let me say my goodbyes and I'll meet you in the front."

"Okay, Sweetheart! See ya then!"

"Bye, Susuke."

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. I got kind of shy and scooted a little further behind Takashi. Then said, "Okay, although it was AWESOME meeting you all, I got to go. My ride is here. So, yeah, um, Mitsu, Takashi, see ya tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4: Uncle and Susuke

After the Chaos from the host club, my driver called and I left. I really like my driver. He's my Uncle's Best friend. His name is Susuke. Back when my uncle was a young boy, Susuke's Father was my dad's driver and they met one day. They became best friends, and I think of him as an Uncle too. He took me home and made Uncle and I dinner. Susuke was a very energetic person, and my uncle is a very quiet guy. They complete each other... They remind me of Mitsu and Takashi, though they weren't as extreme. Actually it kind of reminds me of Tama-chan and Kyo-Kun, if anything.

But here I am getting off topic; I wanted to tell you in an interesting way that my uncle and Susuke wants to meet the boys and maybe I would've complained a bit about how it'll be embarrassing, but I guess I'll just show you what happened at dinner yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_So Ruka, anything interesting happen at school? Make any new friends?" Susuke asked expecting an answer._

"_Yup! Remember me telling you about Taka and Mitsu? Well they are in this club and I made FIVE new friends!"_

"_Oh? Are they in the Karate club? The haninozuka clan is famous for their martial arts."_

"_Well, Mitsu does help out there, and Taka does do Kendo at school sometimes, they aren't in those club… officially at least."_

"_Hmm… Then what club are they in?" Uncle asked curiously. He is pretty quiet at dinner, but he is curious about my schooling activities._

"_What was it they called it…" Oh! "Ah, now I remember! It was a host club."_

_Uncle Susuke did a spit take with his water and Uncle was just staring like he was in shock. "Haruka! We are going to have to meet these new friends of yours!" Susuke almost yelled. _

**End of Flashback**

There isn't much to it huh… We'll now I can have a playdate with Mitsu and Taka and become better friends with their friends! Then we can be a family and live happily ever after! Yay!

"Ruka! We are at your school! Hurry up! I have to take your Uncle some place!"

"Bye, Uncle, Susuke!" I kissed Uncle on the cheek and raced off to my classroom to tell Mitsu and Taka the great news!


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1 of Bitterness

Haruka's Pov

When I got to the classroom, the bell had just rung so I didn't have time to really talk to Mitsu and Taka. Then I had to go to the head teacher's office to fill out a form saying what classes I would like to take next semester. Apparently all that free time that I've been doing nothing, I was supposed to be in an elective. Huh... I guess I probably should've read the handbook... Hmm...

~Afterwards~

I ran up several staircases and opened the doors to the host club. Tama, Hika, and Kao were freaking out about spilt tea on Usa-Chan. They were going on about Mitsu's blood type being AB. Isn't my blood AB? Hmm... That's cool!

I hope Usa-Chan is okay. Then I noticed Takashi "Hey, Taka."

"Hello, Haruka."

"What's all this commotion about?"

"They got Usa-chan dirty."

"Ah, I see. Are they going to be okay? They aren't going to have a spaz attack, are they?"

"I'm sure they'll be okay in the end, Takahashi-San." Kyo-chan cut in.

"Yeah, Mitsu isn't cold hearted."

Then I heard A screaming coming from the four's ruckus. "Senpais! Help!"

Taka walked over and said, "He wanted some tea."

Oh, so this was his way of saving their butt, I guess I will help. "Do you think he wants some cake, too? Maybe he can eat some cake with SunOS-Kun" I suggested.

I heard Hare, Tama, Kao, and Hike all sigh in the background.

Later when guests are there...

"So what's your favorite kind of chocolate, Hani, Haruka-Chan? Cookies? Bon Bons? Oh I bet you like chocolate cake!" some nameless girls said.

"i like all of them! Including chocolate, my bunny, Ruka-chan &Takashi, and all you pretty ladies!"

"I love anything sweet, Suno-Kun, and Mitsu & Taka. You ladies are so sweet for asking me!" I gave them a big smile and then I got glomped by the lot of them.

After they hugged me, they hugged Mitsu, who then looked at me we then both smiled at each other and continued to eat cake. Haru-chan then walked over to bring some tea. "You know, Honey-Sempai, Haruka-Sempai, you guys are going to get cavities if you keep this up."

"Don't worry! I always brush my teeth!"

"As do I!"

Then all of a sudden Mitsu made a pained filled face and his cheek swelled. Everyone looked over as if feeling the tension feeling the room.

"Honey-Sempai, is it-"

"nah... It's nothing."

Then the twins came over and try to hold him still while Haru looked in his mouth. "Now just let me take a look. Hood still."

"Honey-Sempai stop squirming."

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!"

Then Taka walks over, grabs mitsu's hand, while Taka takes his other hand to his cheeks, trying to wrench open Mitsu's mouth. They both fly onto the couch, and Mitsu kept whimpering while the girls in the background kept screeching something like "Moeh!" or "Eekkkkkeeehhhhhh!"

Then Tama walks over and says, "Mori, is it-?"

"Yeah."

"No, it's alright! I'll be okay..." Mitsu whimpered.

"Tamaki." Taka muttered.

"Alright, I'll take care of this." he turned towards the rest of the room, "Ahhm. Until Hani-Sempai gets over his cavity he can't have sweets."

"What!" Mitsu and I scream!

"Therefore," he continued, "to be supportive please kindly refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom."

"No Takashi! Don't take my snacks away. No! You cant! What will I do without them?"

"Yeah, Taka! Why punish me and Mitsu? What will we do to pass the time?"

Taka picked up the cake, and we both did a dramatic run towards him shouting "Noooooooooooooooo-!"

"No more cake."

By then we were both on our hands and knees while Taka took the cake and threw it away!

The next day...

"Poor Huni and Ruka Sempai. It's a shame they have to go through all this."

The other girl said, "I hope I don't sound insensitive. I know he's in pain, but he's so cute!" I'll admit it, the Mitsu looks kind of like a bunny, but I just wanted some sugar.

"Mitsukuni. Bag." Taka said coming out of nowhere.

"I can carry it."

"I know you can. Hand it over." he took the bag and poured out all the candy we had planned to save for lunch.

"I was just going to look at it! I wasn't going to eat any of it."

"If you were just looking, try this." he handed us a piece of paper with all different candies on it for my favorite shop, saying "1/2 price" on it. We both fell to our knees and started crying.

Later that afternoon...

"I'm sorry Haruka-Chan, but I was told to not give you any sweets because you might give them to Haninozuka." my ex-favorite chief said to me.

"Why would I do that? I want Mitsu to get better as soon as possible!" I said in retort. She hit the nail on the head, but I wasn't about to admit that I was going to aid Mitsu in something not in his best interest.

"Sorry, sweetie, orders are orders."

"Girrrrr."

I stormed out to an expectant Mitsu, but when I told him the news we both started to cry. But then I had to go home. Susuke greeted me when I got to my limo. "So have you asked your friends yet?"

"Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something!"


	6. Chapter 6: Threesome? What's that?

Haruka's Pov

As the bell rang, I ran into the classroom, so again I didn't have time to talk to Mitsu and Taka about coming over to my house.

But at lunch time, Mitsu and Taka had to do something for Tama so I couldn't talk then either.

I was sitting alone at a table, eating some cake in the lunchroom, and a group of girls came over and looked at me. "Hi, do you want some cake? I have some extra?"

"No thank you Haruka-Sempai. We have a question about your, Mori's, and Honey's relationship."

"What's there to question? I like Mitsu and Taka."

Then one girl blurted out, "Are you guys having a threesome?"

The girl who asked got elbowed in the stomach. I tilted by head to the side, trying to figure out what that is, but I finally gave up. "What's a threesome?"

They all gasped, and I looked at them expecting an answer. But they just blushed harder and ran away. Hmmm... I just ask Kyo-chan at the club.

~~Later that day~~

Haninozuka's Pov

"Why is Tama-chan on the floor Mitsu?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Haruhi refused to wear girl close and called him a Molester."

"Oh, why does he want Haruhi to wear girlie clothes? If she was found out to be a girl then she wouldn't be in the club anymore."

"Tama-chan is just like that, Ruka. You'll eventually get used to it."

"Oh, okay…. I just remembered! I have to ask you two things!" She smiled brightly.

"Okay!"

"First, my uncle and Shusuke have wanted to meet you guys since I told them you guys were in a host club. They told me to set up a play date. How about this weekend?" her smile just got bigger and bigger.

"Okay, so can the whole club come over?"

"Yeah, they said they wanted to meet my friends, and you guys are my friends, right?"

I just have to hug her! "Yup, we're best friends!"

Then it hit me… What else did she want to ask? "So what else did you want to know?"

"Well, while you were with Tama-chan, a group of girls came and sat with me, they asked me a few questions, and then asked if me, you, and Taka are in a threesome. But I didn't know what that is, but when I asked they blushed and ran away. Do you know what it is?"

Wow, she really is innocent. "Um, that's a question you should ask your Dad and Mom."

"Oh, okay!" She walks over to Tama-chan and tugs on his sleeve, "Tama, what's a threesome?"

He started freaking out and talking faster than mock 9. Hika and Kao- chan were laughing hard in a corner of the room. "Why won't anybody tell me?" she started crying and fell to her knees, "Everyone hates me!"

But then Takashi walks over, picks her up, and pats her back. She grips his shirt and slowly stopped wailing. She hic-ups and then Takashi says, "A threesome is a relationship between three people who love each other."

"Oh," she says in a small voice, "okay."

She then climbs onto Takashi's shoulders and lays her head on his head on his head.

(like this- .net/fs51/150/f/2009/312/8/7/Mori_And_Honey_by_ )

"Okay, so are you guys coming over Saturday?"


	7. Chapter 7: Ruka's House!

Sorry for the long wait!~~~~~ I lurv ya guys! :)

/img/nis_ Haruka's house^

Tamaki's Pov

When we got to Haruka's house, we were amazed. The house was a traditional Japanese mansion. It was huge! As we walked up towards the main entrance, a big security guard stopped us. "What is your business here?" he demanded.  
"We are Haruka's Friends, she invited us."  
"Likely story..."  
"What will it take to have you believe me?" Kyoya asks, in a sickly sweet voice.  
"You listen here punk, I have-"  
"No, Hiro-chan! They are my friends!" Haruka says running towards us.  
'Hiro-chan' mumbles, "yes, ma'am."  
"Good, now excuse us, I'm taking my FRIENDS inside."  
"Yes, miss."  
We walked down the hall, and after we turned the corner, Haruka spoke up, "Sorry about Hiro-chan. Someone broke into our house last night and security has been beefed up. Uncle said that the guy stole something."  
"Oh, so your uncle lives here? Where are your parents?" I instantly regretted mentioning that from her answer.  
"Oh, they are in heaven. They went to America and their plane crashed. Now it's just my mom's parents, my uncle Shigure, my uncle Daichi, and Shuusuke."  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't me-"  
"It's okay Tama-chan! I still have family and I love them!"  
I just have to hug her! She's so cute! She started squirming and yelled, "Taka! Help!"  
He lifted her up from under her arms and held her there for a second. Then she reached for his neck and then crawled onto his shoulders.  
"Tama-Chan I don't like being glomped! It's a no~no!"  
She wagged her finger at me.  
"Hey Ruka-Sempai! So what are we doing today?" the twins asked.  
"Oh, well I wanted to see if you want to play video games in the game room? Or we could go eat cake! I vote for the latter!"  
"So do I!" Hani-Sempai yelled!  
"Okay! I'll show you to the kitchen! You'll meet Rosa-Chan! She's my chef from Spain! She's really good at making cake!  
We walked a few down a few flights of stairs and we reached a set of steel door.  
"Hola, Se ora Rosa." I hear Haruka say.  
"Hola, Cika. Qui nes son sus amigos?" (hello girl. who are your friends?"  
"Oh, esto es Tama, Kyo, Kao, Hika, Mitsu, and Taka." (this is Tama, Kyo, Kao, Hika, Mitsu, and Taka.)  
"Amigos tan hermosa que han! Estoy queloide llegar a estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Especialmente un alto all ." the lady gestured to Mori-Sempai. (what handsome friends you have! I'm jealous you get to be with them, especially that tall one.)  
She walks over to her oven and pulls out a cake.  
"Supongo que quiere que el ordinario." (I assume you want your regular?)  
All this foreign speaking is making me dizzy. "Guys! Rosa-chan is finishing our cake!"  
When I turned around, the whole club had their mouths on the floor except Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi. My face must've looked similar because she realized it, and said, "Whoops, sorry guys! Rosa doesn't know Japanese so to speak you have to know Spanish."  
Hani - snapped out of it and asked, "you can Speak Spanish, Ruka? That's so cool!"  
"Yup, it was a requirement at my older school."  
"Oh, and where did you go before here?" Kyouya wondered suspiciously. He lulled out his little black book and started writing. "Oh, well I used to live in Hokkaido, so I don't think you've heard about it before, but it's called Kaibara High School."  
"Why'd you move?" Haruhi asked.  
"Well, my parents died, so I went to live with my grandparents who didn't live that far away. But they became too old to take care of me, so I went to live here with Uncle and Shuusuke!" she said cheerily.  
"That's nice, but wasn't it hard to leave your friends?"  
"Yeah, but I still keep in touch with Hana and Uo-chan and they met thus new girl named Tohru Honda and she's really nice. I'm spending a week with then and they're spending a week with me during spring break."  
"Can I see a picture of your friends!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, and I said at the exact time.  
"Okay!" she pulls out her phone and searches through it. Her face lights up, and she turned the camera towards us. The picture was of a really tomboyish girl and a spooky looking girl. They looked nothing alike and were very scary. The dark haired one was giving off a vibe saying, "I-will-kill-you-with-my-brain!" and the blonde's vibe was more of a "I-will-beat-you-with-a-pipe"  
"That one," she started pointing to the dark haired one, "is Saki Hamajima, and the other one is Arisa Uotani Hanajima."  
"Was your last school a private school?" I asked.  
"Yupperz!"  
"What was their parents' job?"  
"Oh, they were heads of the... I always forget how to say it... Um, Yusa, no... Yuka... No um..."  
"Yakuza?" Hani-Sempai asked curiously.  
"Yup! Wow, you're so smart Mitsu!" she said smiling.  
"Did you meet their father? Did anyone hurt you? How did-"  
"Why would Tobi hurt me? And Hana & Uo-chan would beat up anyone who was mean."  
"You know him by his FIRST NAME?" everyone yells.  
"Yup, he was super nice! He gave me candy and let me spend the night a lot!" 


	8. Chapter 8: Ruka's House Pt 2

Sorry, it's been awhile. Since there was a tornado that hit my city today, I have no power at my house. So we're at my dad's workplace hanging out and leaching off their electricity until our power company can turn it back on. I decided I'll update some of my stories, so here you go! :)

Also I realized that some of you wouldn't know what the **Yakuza** are. They're like the Japanese Mafia.

Haruka's Pov

It's been a few hours since Tamaki and the twins stopped freaking out because of Hana and Uo-chan's dad was. I mean how wrong it that Tobi is in the Yakuza?

Anyways, right now, it's been storming pretty badly, and Shusuke is having a staring contest with Takashi. He finds it so funny that he is so expressionless. Appearently when my uncle and him wew in high school, for a trip they went to London, England, and he did the same thing with the Queen's palace guards.

Tamaki is in the corner, where I think he's growing mushrooms, but I could be wrong. My uncle got all up in his face calling him a 'pimp', whatever that meant. The twins were bugging Haruhi. Mitsukuni is enjoying cake with Suno-kun and Usa-chan. Kyo-chan is typing into his laptop, and my uncle is just sitting and reading. Personally, I think they forgot about me. Then all of a sudden the power goes out and everyone gasps. Shusuke walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a flashlight.

"Is everyone alright?" he asks.

"Yeah." everyone else chimed in all at once.

"I'll go look at the back up generator. Daichi, can you come and help?"

"Yeah." Uncle agreed.

They walked out of the room, and everyone started to chat again, accidentally leaving me out. I knew they weren't purposely trying to not include me, but I still felt lonely. I looked down at my hands and I felt a presence on my shoulder. I about jumped out of my skin, but I then realized it was Takashi. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he realized I was sad. He sat on the couch next to me, and gave me a side hug in an attempt to comfort me, and eventually I put my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Takashi's Pov

After Haruka's Guardians left the room, I begun to notice that she was looking pretty glum. He was twiddling her thumbs, appearing to be left out. I desired to do something about that. I walked over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a small indefinite amount, but then composed herself. I sat next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders to try and give consolation. She eventually relaxed to a point where she fell asleep and I was shocked. She trusts me enough to sleep on my shoulder...


	9. Chapter 9: Ruka's House Pt 3

_A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a few months since I updated and for that, I'm terribly sorry. But the last few months of eighth grade, at least at my school, are very hectic. I won the young southern writer's award, I had Civil War boot camp, I had the eighth grade picnic, and final exams are a pain in the butt. I'm incredibly sorry, and I'll definitely try and update more often this summer, but I may not because I have art camp a lot and other events that I want to do. Please try to be understanding and don't be angry. Thanks, LornaRoxen. ;D_

Shusuke's Pov

Daichi and I went down the several flights of stairs to the basement, and after a few hours, we got it up and running. As we approached the entrance to the room we let the kids in, we noticed almost every female servant in the household was trying to peek into the room. The younger girls were squealing, and the older women were gossiping like there was no tomorrow. "Um, what are all of you guys doing?"

They all looked over simultaneously and with shocked faces… They all started to try and look casual meaning that some were whistling and some were commenting on the weather. Eventually they all dispersed and we went into the room. The twins were playing a "commoner's" board game with Tamaki and surprisingly Kyoya. I looked for Haruka, and stepped further into the room to get a better look. Takashi was sitting on the couch with Haruka in his lap. Honey-Chan had his head in Haruka's lap and they were asleep. They're cute. I took out a camera and started to snap photos, and then all of a sudden Kyouya stood up, coughed, and flashed an obviously false smile, "May I have a copy of those photos for the website?"

I somehow feel as if I don't have a choice…. "Sure… sure…" I muttered.

"Well!" The twins started, "I think our time is up. It's time to go home!"

They started to drag Tamaki out the door, and Kyouya followed. "No! I don't want to leave my darling daughter!" Tamaki's screams could be heard for ten more minutes before they were too far away to be heard.

Daichi and I decided to leave them there and let them sleep.

**AT SCHOOL**

Haruka's Pov

For some reason, everyone is staring at me today. I don't have anything on my face do I? Oh no- "Ruka-Chan! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Mitsu yelled, but where is he?

I was about to turn around, but a body glomped me. I shrieked and was about to fall forward, but a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up, and it was Takashi. I gave him a big thankful smile and said, "Hey, Takashi!"

All of a sudden squeals filled the hallway and I looked around, there was a group of girls sanding there with hearts flying around…What is that all about? Then I realized I was being dragged to class by Mitsu. I started talking about what happened after they left. Then I noticed a bunch people crowded around the announcement board. I wanted to see, but everyone was soooooooo much taller than me. I was trying to stand on my tippy toes, when all of a sudden I was picked off the ground and set on a shoulder. Takashi looked over to me and gave a small smile and Mitsu gave me a huge one from Takashi's other shoulder.

As soon as I realized I could see what all the commotion was about, I looked over and saw that it was a picture of Takashi, Mitsu and I sleeping from this weekend. I blushed and noticed Takashi was blushing, too.


	10. Chapter 10: A Realization

A/N: Okay. So I've decided to update at least once a month, but don't be angry if I miss a month or something because I'm starting my first year of high school in 15 days. EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! So here you go! I love you guys! :D

Haruka's Pov

Today Takashi is at the Kendo Club so he'll be late for the Host Club. I miss him though. It's strange not having him hovering over me. There's just something... comforting about knowing there's someone watching over me. Like when his shadow is covering mine, it makes me feel as if he's my shielding from all the bad things in the world. It's really nice.

He's really a good person. And warm too! Snuggling up with him and Mitsu the other day was really great. I don't know when the last time I've slept that good. He's just such a great person. I'm super happy he and Mitsu are in my life.

That's why I'm super glad Hana-chan and Uo-chan are coming into town. They contacted me a few days ago asking to visit for a week! A WHOLE WEEK! Apparently their school had a broken water mane, and now they can't have students in the building. So they figured this was a good enough time as any to visit me.

I'm totally psyched they're visiting! They're even bringing their new friend Tohru. I can't wait to meet her, and I hope they are just as excited.

Takashi's Pov

After I finished with my Kendo Captain duties, I headed back, and after opening the doors, I noticed two things. Haruka and Mitsukuni are asleep on one of the couches and the clubroom was completely empty. I looked towards the clock, and realized that it was over. I walked over to the couch and I realized how adorable and vulnerable Haruka looked. She was so peaceful.

All of a sudden, I felt compelled to touch her face. I reached down and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened a crack and her hands went to her face, "Hey, Takashi, how was ken-"

I cut her off as all of a sudden I kissed her. Her eyes grew large, and my hands cupped her cheeks trying to deepen, but keep it pure and passionate. As the need for air grew, I released her face, and she stared, frozen, at me.

I smiled, and she blushed redder than blood.


End file.
